A Love Worth Dying For
by zombiebounce
Summary: One-shot. What happens when Bella hears LAuren and Jessica talking about her in the store. Set during NM. Really angst-y and OOC.


**D-HEYZ!!!**

**OK, SO I GOT THIS IDEA AND IT'S BEEN IN MY HEAD ALL DAY AND I NEEDED TO LET IT OUT. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND REVIEW!! AND THANKS TO MY BETA CRYSTAL, twilight4ever586**

**THIS IS SET DURING NEW MOON BEFORE JACOB BECAME A WEREWOLF/SHAPE-SHIFTER**

**ALSO FOR A WARNING THIS IS REALLY ANGST-Y. THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A Love Worth Dying For**

BELLA'S POV:

I woke up and looked over at my clock, 9:04 am. I sighing, I got up, knowing I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. I turned the computer on and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower.

Getting out, I wrapped a towel around myself. I walked over to my dresser and pulled my outfit. It was a simple white crossed cami, denim shorts, black flip-flops, black sunglasses, a necklace that said dream, and pink and silver bracelets.

Once I finished getting dressed I sent quick reply e-mail to Renee. Looking at the clock again, I had killed an hour. I decided to go to Jake's.

On my way down the stairs I tripped. As I was falling to the floor I remembered how _he_ used to always catch me. I quickly got back up, before I could start crying again, and walked out to my truck.

As I was driving down the road I realized that I told Charlie I would go grocery shopping. I turned and headed toward the store.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was almost done getting ever thing that I needed when I heard two voices in the isle across from me.

"So did Tyler ask you out to the dance yet?" I recognized the voice as Jessica. I assumed she was talking to Lauren.

"Yeah, did Mike ask you?" I was right, Lauren's scratchy voice filled the air around me.

I didn't care much for their conversation so I continued to look for the cherry Jell-o, but stopped when I heard Jessica's reply.

"No, he's still hoping that Bella will say yes." Anger and disgust were the only two emotions present in her voice.

Lauren sighed. "I don't know what people see in her. Edward was smart to leave her, she so doesn't deserve him. I mean have you seen the way she dresses. One word, ugly!"

My eyes began to water, as hurt as I was by her words, I couldn't disagree. I wasn't worth him and I never was.

Jessica laughed. "Totally, she should just like just go kill herself. After Mike and the rest of the guys realize that she's nothing, nobody's gonna want her." Lauren joined in on the laughter.

Forget my search for the Jell-o, I ran to the register and quickly checked out, before running to my car and driving home.

JACOB'S POV:

I was sitting in my living room when I heard Bella's truck pull in. Like normal, I jumped up and met her before she could get to the door. I hugged her and she told me that she wanted to go for a walk on the beach. I agreed and we walked down to our tree and sat down.

She took a deep breath. "Jake, I'm gonna ask you to do something. It's really important to me but you probably won't want to do it at first."

This made me weary, what would she want me to do that she thought I wouldn't agree to? "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

She pulled something out from the back of her shirt, I must have not been paying attention cause the big lump in her shirt would have been hard to ignore if I was. My eyes widened when I saw what she was holding in her hands.

"Kill me." she whispered, trying to hand the gun to me.

I just stared at her, to shocked to say anything. Bella, sweet, innocent Isabella Swan wanted me to kill her.

"Please." she breathed.

I looked up into her eyes and saw the pain. "No."

Once again she tried to give me the gun, but I pushed it away this time.

"Jacob, please, I'll find a way to do it either way. This is the way I want to go, I would do it myself but I don't think I could bring myself to do It." she begged.

I shook my head. "Why do you want to do this?"

She began to lightly cry. "I just can't take it any more. It's too much pain, too much crying, too much hate."

I pulled her into me. "Bells, you can be strong. You'll get through this, I know you will. I love you." I told her as I stroked her hair.

She pulled back and looked me dead in the eye. "If you really did love me then you would do this for me. You'd do this, to make me happy. Jake this is what I want, what I need. Please."

"I do love you, but I don't want you to leave. We could be happy together." I honestly told her.

She laughed without humor. "No we couldn't, this is the only way to make me happy now. By taking this gun and killing me."

I don't know what made me do it, but I nodded and took the gun. She gave me a hug and kissed my cheek before pulling back, closing her eyes, and pointing to her forehead.

"Tell them that I did it myself, don't let anyone blame you." she told me. Somehow I knew that those would be her last words.

Taking a deep breath, I placed the gun against her head.

"Goodbye." I whispered to her.

Her lips twitched up into a small smile, and I pulled the trigger.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

EDWARD'S POV:

I was standing in the back along with my family. This was all my fault, if I wouldn't have lied to her then she wouldn't have done this. My Bella, my sweet, innocent Bella had killed herself. It's my fault.

Her body had been lowered into the ground, and I was forced to stand back and watch. Once the dirt had been replaced I took my first steps.

Slowly, I approached the headstone. Only one other person was here, but I blocked him out. Nothing else matter, my love was dead.

"Edward, we're leaving. We'll meet you back at the house." Carlisle told me.

I nodded and they all walked off to the parking lot. I just stood in my same spot. This is all my fault, was the only thing that I could think of.

"Did you know her?" a deep voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw that it was that boy from La Push.

I nodded and he returned the gesture.

_It's all my fault._

His thought shocked me. Why would he think this was his fault?

_If I would have just told her no._ Bella coming to see him, asking him to kill her, his refusal, her begging, his love, her pleading, his giving in, her last words, his goodbye, her smile, and finally his pulling of the trigger.

I growled and pounced on him. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"You killed her, now I'm going to kill you." I was reacting on instincts and I bit down into his throat. I slowly sucked all the blood out of his body. He went limp in my arms.

I dropped the body and pulled out the matches that I had in my back pocket, for incase I finally ran into Victoria. I made a fire and burnt the body, not feeling any remorse for killing him.

Finally all that was left of his body was the ashes, lying at the bottom of the fire.

I turned around and took one more glimpses at Bella's grave.

"Goodbye." I whispered into the air, and I stepped into the fire.

Slowly, painfully, dying.

**YES, I KNOW IT WAS ANGST-Y AND REALLY OOC, BUT I HAD TO LET IT OUT.**

**REVIEW!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose **


End file.
